


My heart will go on

by Liliansa



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliansa/pseuds/Liliansa
Summary: 我最好朋友的养父要和行业对头结婚了。我爱我朋友，他爱他养父。我在食物链的最底端。——Portgas·D·Ace
Relationships: Monkey D. Dragon/Crocodile, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 9





	My heart will go on

**Author's Note:**

> 「我最好朋友的婚礼」AU  
> 因为过于生拉硬套有很多雷点，萨可能会既渣又茶……龙有very very minor misdemeanor （感觉龙被黑得有点惨，sry）  
> CP：过程有龙萨(无graphic内容)，主要描写和结局是艾萨，另外有龙鳄

萨博接到那个电话的时候，他们刚刚在铺满旧报纸、滴着颜料的工作室地板上做完一次。  
五月的旧金山莺飞草长、阳光和煦。艾斯玩一只废弃的小号排笔，沾了清水，在白墙上画萨博高潮的表情。水迹还没蒸干，他听到萨博刻意压低的颤抖声音：“为什么？”  
艾斯走过去，萨博用左手抵住他靠拢的胸膛，刚洗完澡的湿润气息扑过来。金发上的水珠一颗颗往下掉，萨博抬起头来用蓝眼睛看他，嘴里跟另外一个人说：“我不同意。决不。”

电话那边还在说什么。被萨博狠狠摁断。他半裸着转来转去，艾斯去拿了一张毛巾过来，强迫性地给他擦头。  
萨博站在房间中央，攥紧双拳发抖，艾斯担心他会尖叫——但没有。很短的十几秒之后，艾斯最好的朋友眼神放空地盯着他画在墙上的清水涂鸦，问：“那是什么？我在哭吗？”  
艾斯没有转头看墙壁，他伸出手指抚摸萨博的红眼圈，和眼睛旁边狰狞的伤疤，问：“怎么了？”

“龙要结婚，这周末。” 萨博回答。他短促地笑了一声，在嘴唇哆嗦之前又紧紧抿住。  
怒火腾地窜上艾斯心头，萨博用蓝眼睛求救地望住他——有生以来第一次：“你陪我一起回去，好不好？”

这就是兵荒马乱的周末的开始。  
反正我也没有别的事做。艾斯安慰自己。  
淡季。他从球队经理那里磨出一天假，周五一大早跟在萨博后面从红眼航班上挤下来。  
蒙其·D家派了司机来接。萨博在后座上打量他阔别三年的城市，神情亢奋，眼睛如高热中的病人一样闪亮而有水光。五月的芝加哥比旧金山要凉爽许多。艾斯把车窗摁下来半截，很快在微风中昏昏欲睡。

他们扑了个空。  
管家说龙不知道养子会这么早到，有定好的会议，改期困难。  
——婚礼的两天前还在开会，很符合这位沉默寡言的传媒大亨一贯的工作狂风格。萨博明显有些失望，他坚持自己把行李提上二楼幼时的房间。艾斯本来要去酒店住，萨博愤怒地瞪他，意思是“说好了陪着我的。” 黑发的橄榄球明星球员就没有过多抵抗，耸耸肩搬进了隔壁的那间。  
这两间的阳台很大、很近，少年时艾斯过来做客，经常乱爬。路飞摔过一次之后，工作人员加了难看的铁栏，又种上爬藤蔷薇。  
艾斯洗过澡后去阳台抽烟，花苞排到屋顶上，看不到那边了。  
他很没有素质地把烟头摁在花丛里，烫焦了一朵半开的，无名指被刺了个小小的伤口。

晚餐，龙和他的业界对头、结婚对象姗姗来迟。  
克洛克代尔真人比影像里好看得多，横贯面部的伤疤也没那么可怕，更像是艺术妆容。  
艾斯打量餐桌边另外三个人面上各种各样的疤痕，心想，果然我才是局外的那个。

对好看的克洛克代尔萨博视若无睹，事实上龙出现的第一秒他就再也看不见别的东西了。贴面礼的时候，他浑身都在抖，一下子就没了力气，龙扶了一把才没有摔倒。  
“你英俊极了。” 克洛克代尔点评萨博的衣着，“一会儿有约会？”  
“这永远说不准。” 萨博盯着龙的眼睛，自己拖开椅子坐下。

这是艾斯从十四岁第一次误入巴尔迪哥庄园以来，用过的最「难吃」的一顿晚餐。  
对于龙询问作品进展和毕业后的规划，萨博很开心，口若悬河。当龙转而介绍起克洛克代尔新开的线上艺术项目，并询问萨博是否有参与的兴趣时，艾斯确信他更有兴趣用餐刀第二次杀死牛排、土豆或者其他。

克洛克代尔完成了最后一击，他没怎么吃东西，只喝了点酒，一直在抽雪茄。他跟萨博道谢：“多亏你及时回来，原定的首席伴郎出了意外——手断了。还真找不到合适的人顶。”  
萨博瞪圆了眼睛看龙，那种小孩子才有的要哭不哭的神情上燃着熊熊怒火。

他十岁的时候也是这样看我的，龙想。  
他把视线移开，餐厅的窗户开得很大，暮色中的芍药像暖玉一样温柔。  
“不是很严格的那种。只是保管戒指，再递一下。” 龙跟克洛克代尔对视着说，他们手牵在一起，在龙的大腿上轻拍。  
“改了很多没必要的规则。” 克洛克代尔补充，“两个男人。传统的那些不太适合。”

“如果你不喜欢，嗯，想轻松点玩……” 克洛克代尔对萨博的沉默再次发言。  
“我可以。” “我不能替他吗？”  
萨博和艾斯的话撞到一起。萨博转过头来看了一眼他最好的朋友，重复地点了点头：“我可以。”

事情就这样定了下来。  
晚上礼服和戒指被一起送到萨博房间里，他试了试，腰稍有点大，裁缝量过一遍，把萨博忘在口袋里的戒指摆到桌上放好，带着衣服走了。

“你真要当伴郎？” 艾斯翻出来萨博小时候的游戏机，躺在床上玩吃豆人。最高纪录不知道是他还是萨博的，总归不可能是路飞。  
“不。” 萨博吐出一个音节。戒指被他连盒子扔进最底下的抽屉，整个人脱力地瘫在椅子上。  
等了很久也没有第二句话，艾斯翻起来。灯光下萨博的脸色晦暗不清，他从牙缝里挤出一句话：“龙爱的明明是我。”  
艾斯摸摸他的头发，十八岁的时候萨博就说过一样的话，二十一岁再听依然很让人受伤。他艰难地开口：”我不知道。“ 但我知道你爱他。

他们静默了一会，萨博把艾斯的手从头上抓下来：”你会帮我对不对？你是我最好的朋友。“  
他力气好大，艾斯的手被捏红了，一边甩他的手一边点头。萨博从椅子上弹起来，对着反光的玻璃理了理头发。他倒退着走到门口，跟艾斯喊：”祝我好运。“

艾斯知道他不会有好运。  
龙和克洛克代尔对视的眼神，他很小的时候经常在罗杰和露玖身上看到。当两个人那样看对方的时候，确实会如婚礼上惯有的誓词一样，直到死亡才能将他们分开。  
萨博没有见过，他不懂这些。

不懂这些的萨博在书房里找到了他的养父。龙十年如一日地用同样的姿势在看文件，侧脸的线条也和十年前一样，刚毅、可靠。  
他好像不会老。萨博这样想。也不会变——不可以变。

”这么辛苦？“ 萨博像小时候一样跳到桌子上坐着。  
龙把他推开的几分文件收好，摘下眼镜看着养子：”提前看看。蜜月要休一个月。克……他不许我工作。“  
”这是个错误。“ 萨博面无表情地说。  
”哈哈。“ 龙罕见地笑了笑，”不工作也……值得试试。“  
”不。「这」是个错误。“ 萨博重复了一遍，”婚礼，克洛克代尔，戒指，伴郎，你要结婚，这一切。“ 他把自己哽住了。  
龙叹了口气，递给他纸巾。萨博没有接，他跳下桌子，把仍然比他高大半个头的养父从椅子里提起来，吼：”你明明爱的是我！“  
龙捧住他的头，拇指在那场爆炸留下的伤疤上摩挲：”我爱你，萨博。我要跟克洛克代尔结婚，我爱克洛克代尔。“  
萨博忽略后面的话，他扑上去。  
龙被撞到书柜上，他野蛮的养子踮起脚尖来啃他：”我也爱你。选择我。“  
他们很快又分开，只剩下玻璃柜门在轻轻摇晃，萨博透过龙的肩头看到凌乱的自己——叠在柜子里从小到大、全家人的各种照片上。

爱你快把我搞疯了。  
萨博一瞬间感觉身在外太空。一切都是虚幻的，而且充满噪音。  
”咳咳。“ 有人在门口清嗓子。萨博回过神来，龙在拍他的脸：”萨博？“  
他看向带着关切神色的养父，坚定自己在爱他这件事，点点头转身走了。路过门口的时候，萨博严肃地跟克洛克代尔说：”他爱我。你们结婚是个错误。“ 后者挑了挑眉。

克洛克代尔看着萨博离开的僵硬背影，跟龙吹了句口哨：”确实很难搞，从小时候就是。“

他们都见过十岁的萨博。在那场汽车爆炸里。  
他黑心肠的父亲还在让工人用石棉，生意和关系网都铺得很大。龙拍的板子让旗下的报纸追查到底。爆出来之后三位副部长和七位议员辞职，奥特卢克集团一朝轰塌。  
官司打了两年，最高法院判了萨博的父亲417年。破产清算的最后一天，他驾车带着妻儿冲向发布会，死掉的只有他们夫妻自己——离得最近的龙可能用了平生最快的速度把绑在后座的萨博拖出来，却还是慢了一点。  
治疗烧伤花了四个月，而要等四年之后、艾斯把球踢到庄园里来，他们才能听到萨博第一次跟龙以外的人讲话。

“你把我搞成了一个恶毒的继父。” 克洛克代尔抱怨。  
龙露出一丝很浅的求饶的神色。克洛克代尔走过去跟他接吻，故意把萨博咬破皮的那块地方吸得很疼。

半夜里萨博醒过来。光着脚跑到楼下，喝光了龙展示柜里第一层的酒。  
暮春的风不是很冷，晚饭时候嘲笑他的那丛芍药有一点合拢了，很娇羞。萨博从窗子里爬出去，把花踩得稀巴烂，根也拔出来，累得气喘吁吁。  
所以艾斯看到的，就是浑身沾满泥土和草叶，脏兮兮的萨博。他哭得乱七八糟，口水鼻涕眼泪到处都是，酒味还很重，口齿不清地骑在艾斯身上问他：“我不值得爱吗？不好看吗？”  
艾斯接着梦里一起吻他，吃到泥土奇怪的涩味。萨博哭着和他啃了一会，说：“龙。你不能抛弃我。”  
艾斯用了最大的克制才没有把他像橄榄球一样用最快时速扔出去。

他喝醉了。  
他爱龙。  
你爱他。  
这些你都知道。  
艾斯一句比一句慢地跟自己反复默念。

萨博自己把眼泪擦干净，现在他的脸像花猫一样。他就顶着这张可笑的脸，把睡衣扯开，牵着艾斯的手摸自己的胸膛：“我满十六了。我同意你和我做爱。”  
艾斯帮他把衣服扣起来，萨博满不在意地去摸他硬起来的阴茎，在他脸上啃来啃去：“别对着照片了。用我，我没有照片好吗？”  
“他用你的照片？！十六岁的时候？！” 艾斯用力拽萨博的胳膊，想把他拉扯清醒。萨博在摇晃中不得不死死搂住他的肩，迷迷糊糊地去触摸艾斯的脸：“雀斑？你的疤呢？” 他舔了一口，点评道：“雀斑可爱。”

还在暴怒中的艾斯被昏睡的萨博一头压倒。他最好的朋友死沉死沉的，是一头倔强的醉驴，要蒙着眼睛去跳悬崖。  
艾斯挣扎了一会才喘匀气。他注意地听萨博的呼吸——怕他窒息，轻轻地抚摸他的后背和发丝——他妈妈还活着的时候时常这样安慰他。  
萨博开始打呼的时候，艾斯把他翻过去按醉汉最安全的侧躺摆好。月光下萨博的脸上带着酒后的薄红，如果他睁开眼一定比平常更亮。

艾斯想起来了，很多年前，十六岁的萨博也这样满面潮红地半夜闯进来过——那时候阳台还没封住，他带着外面的凉气跳到艾斯身上，嗷嗷怪叫，满脸通红地在床上打滚。艾斯也被他带得不明所以地高兴起来——那天下午他们刚刚赢了第一个合作的机器人大赛。他从未见过那么快乐的萨博，甚至开心到抱住艾斯的脸颊亲了他一口——只有足球场上进球后才有的待遇。  
这是他彻底爱上萨博的第一秒钟。那些发亮的眼神像天上的星辰，照亮过五年一千八百多个夜晚。

现在群星熄灭了。艾斯胸口空荡荡的，像有巨大的贯穿伤，风都呼呼作响。  
他没办法想了。十六岁的萨博，到底因为什么，那么快乐。

波特卡斯·D·艾斯或许是个蠢货，但绝不是个懦夫。他一大早就爬起来，怒气冲冲地要去找龙算账。  
还是太晚了。龙和克洛克代尔已经出发去做最后一次彩排——克洛克代尔的严苛众所周知，龙挺怕他挑刺的，拖到最后一天，避无可避，才硬着头皮上了。

新人对顽劣的养子很包容。没有人提酒的事，芍药也有工人正在补种。他们只留了一个便签提醒萨博，再试试改好的礼服。  
艾斯一拳打在棉花上，傻愣愣地捧着便签回去，萨博在宿醉里头疼欲裂，一半身体趴在床上，另一半在悬在半空。艾斯把他伸手努力够的衣服递过去，萨博翻来翻去没找到领口，随手扔在地上，顺势赖在艾斯肩头，鼻音很重地问：“你去哪儿了？”  
艾斯把便签递给他看，萨博把这也扔在地上，喊：“去他妈的礼服。”  
艾斯不知道为什么突然很开心，他笑出了声，啄萨博的额头——又吃到了泥。

他们像毛毛虫一样蠕动到床上躺平实。萨博睁开眼睛看他，阳光把他年轻的朋友勾勒得如同天神——他太年轻了，脸颊上还有透亮的绒毛。  
“我昨天喝醉了。” 这是个陈述句。  
艾斯点点头：“很乖，没有吐。”  
萨博眼神放空地看阳台上的蔷薇，早晨的时候颜色会浅一点：“我说了什么？”  
“你说你爱我。”  
萨博点点头：“我确实爱你。你是我最好的朋友。”  
“最好的朋友希望你好好地洗个澡、刮个胡子，还有刷牙。” 萨博佯装愤怒地爬起来咬他，最后变成一个浅浅的吻。

他们在扭打中坐起来。萨博突然卸掉力气，瘫在艾斯身上：“我是不是很可笑？”  
艾斯知道他在哭，动作很轻地摇头。萨博深吸了一口气，换上欢快的语气问他：“你呢？你有没有爱过谁？”  
艾斯更轻地点头，闭上眼睛说：“没有。”  
他最好的朋友哈哈笑着锤他的肩膀：“那你可真是个幸运儿！”

早餐的时候萨博就好像完全好了一样，恢复了食量和热情。只有艾斯知道他在浴缸里泡了一个小时，手上还有发白的棱。  
管家提醒他试礼服，萨博笑着又喊了一遍：“去他妈的礼服。”  
他在家里待不下去——到处都是鲜花、气球、彩带，还有准备放飞的鸽子。  
按照克洛克代尔的时间表，半个小时后，新人将从市政厅返回，于十点半准时在萨博他们小时候疯跑和挖坑的大草坪上，向上帝宣誓，结为终身伴侣。  
——那不可信，龙已经宣誓过一次了。不需要死亡，有数不清的东西比爱情强大，能轻松置它于死地。

艾斯拖着萨博往人少的地方走，他还有好多话想问清楚。  
高大的橡树罩住庭院，萨博指给他看：“那下面有个兔子洞。你记得吗？”  
艾斯点头，他们来抓过兔子，路飞最小，负责往动口煽烟。还有一次跟在他们屁股后面往上爬，后脑勺着地摔下去，他跟萨博都吓傻了，路飞还在笑，被艾斯吼了才开始哇哇大哭。  
他突然就很想念这个最小的、傻乎乎的、猴子一样的弟弟。萨博心有灵犀地说：“路飞明天就到了。”

再往前走是樱桃树，挂了青青的小果子。以前龙亲自扎的秋千还在。他们在木板上写了名字的缩写“ASL”，现在已经被雨水冲刷干净。萨博坐上去，有一搭没一搭地晃着，艾斯扶住铁链，锈很重，又拿了下来。  
“那个园艺店老板，说可以把洞一齐炸了。” 萨博望着橡树发呆。  
兔子窝很多，他们斗争了一个月也没逮住一只。龙要叫专业公司来，被孩子们拦住。他们从恶趣味的园艺店老板那里学了很多虚招，并乐此不疲，直到捕鼠夹差点夹烂路飞的脚才终止了实验。  
“那个炸药。biu。” 萨博摁虚空中的遥控按钮，“就一下，整个草坪都会炸飞。”  
他带着梦幻般的神色跟艾斯说：“鲜花、气球、彩带、鸽子，全都飞了。婚礼没有了。也飞了。”  
艾斯把他那副让人心绞痛的神情摁进怀里，萨博就放声大哭，直哭到没有力气再哭。  
艾斯突然觉得一切都不再重要，十六岁的时候发生过什么，也没有现在这个哭泣的萨博重要。

很久之后，萨博才停止抽噎，艾斯把他通红的脸扒拉出来：“我们不参加婚礼了。回旧金山。现在就走。”

他们偷溜出去。订了晚上的机票，行李被存在联合火车站里。就像私奔一样。

还有很多时间要耗，像游客一样租了电动平衡车，在人行道上横冲直撞。大都市的冷漠行人对他们皱起眉头、避之不及。萨博飞驰而过的时候冲他们喊：“是周六！老兄，开心一点！”  
他们路过了萨博和艾斯的中学——隔两个街区。艾斯的学校发奥利奥做学生餐，萨博知道以后给市长写了一封十一页的信，陈述用热量判断学校饮食的营养标准是多么愚不可及。两个月后艾斯在食堂吃到了鳕鱼和青豌豆，有几位善良的老师在感谢上帝，艾斯知道该感谢的是上帝派来人间的天使。  
周一和周四他们只能在校车站说一会话，然后分别上两辆车走——艾斯回去店里帮露玖收银，萨博去上雕塑课。他们靠在柱子上一起听歌的样子被偷拍下来，两个学校里传得到处都是，喊萨博是艾斯的「女朋友」。十六岁的艾斯捏紧拳头要揍人，萨博吹着泡泡把他拦下来，响亮地亲了他的脸颊一口：“我就是。随他们说吧。” 即使知道萨博真正的意思，艾斯的心也快从胸膛里撞出来。  
他从未那么渴求过自己其实不懂萨博。

现在也还是一样。  
他们站在电动平衡车上，背靠着那朵丑陋的金属云自拍，扭曲的笑脸跟每一个游客一样傻。萨博十四岁的时候学素描，周末来这个公园练写生，免费给游客画。艾斯陪他一起晒太阳，更小的路飞撑不过一个小时就会哭闹，艾斯要一次又一次地喂冰淇淋才能让他保持安静。他的零用钱都栽在这上头了，只买最便宜的冰棒也是，晚上就熬夜去超市上货，赚最低时薪。  
萨博他们不懂这些，对钱没什么概念。龙签支票给他，十四岁的艾斯涨红了脸跑开。后来龙学聪明一些，资助了一个帮扶项目，露玖的热狗摊被选中，很快开起了一个十平米的小店。萨博说话渐渐流畅之后，艾斯也放得开多了。十七岁时，萨博来劝他为了更好的球队和教练转学，艾斯想也没想就答应了——这是因为萨博来劝的缘故，欠下的钱和人情都是萨博的，他巴不得越欠越多，一辈子都还不清最好。

我确实一辈子都还不清了。  
现在换成别人来给他们速写，那小姑娘明显很新手，说好的十分钟已经拖成了半小时。她妈妈从泡沫箱里拿两瓶冰水递过来，萨博接住，用他们和路飞才听得懂的话龇牙咧嘴地问：“我以前有这么慢吗？”  
“我不知道。” 艾斯说。他确实不知道。他能看到的从来不是萨博的画，是他手侧的铅笔印和腕部蜿蜒的青紫色静脉。

那张画画完的时候艾斯被晒出了一头的汗。萨博后悔得很，在路边地摊买了包花花绿绿的皮筋给他扎个揪揪纳凉——后来就变成了玩笑。艾斯一边小心翼翼地把画卷进刚买的小纸筒里，一边容忍萨博在他头上扎出一头五颜六色的狮子。  
小姑娘和她妈妈都在笑，又很快换蜡笔涂了一张狮子头的艾斯，送过来作为耗费时间太长的道歉。萨博喜欢得很，再买了一个小纸筒卷起来。现在他们一人腰上挂着一个，走起路来啪嗒啪嗒地拍着屁股，就这么跑去排威利斯大厦的队。几十秒的电梯直插云霄，周围的每一对情侣都在接吻，萨博靠在艾斯肩上，指给他密西根湖蔚蓝的水光：“小时候在那里玩帆船，你记得吗？”  
“你差点揍死我。” 艾斯笑。龙教给萨博的每一件事，都被他原封不动地交给自己。开枪、烤肉、格斗、吐烟圈、开车、用草编走马灯、驾驶帆船、刮胡子、修剪猫的脚毛。  
他们搂在一起轻轻摇晃，旁边有导游指着天际线讲解三个州分别在哪里。  
萨博盯着应该是威斯康辛州的地方，很小声地问：“他怎么就能允许我抽烟，却不允许我爱他。我长大了，他却不等我。”

艾斯欲言又止地把他抱得更紧。萨博保持着失魂落魄的模样登上了水上游览船。  
阳光太好了，船上的广播开始一站站地介绍沿岸的建筑。龙办公的那一栋很快被甩在背后，听说会联合更名——和克洛克代尔的一起，也在明天。  
他们站在船中央的位置，两侧的座位被新上来的旅游团坐满，有一对四五岁的双胞胎小女孩特别可爱，她们的爸爸用亚洲人才用的那种遮阳伞给女儿们挡太阳。  
萨博冲她们眨眼睛。艾斯也一起。两个小孩捏自己和对方的头发，嘲笑艾斯的狮子发型。

“小孩子小时候，都会说想跟爸爸妈妈结婚，对不对？” 萨博问艾斯。  
艾斯露出那种陷入回忆的温柔的笑，那时候罗杰还没被判刑，他们日子很好过，露玖同意等他满七岁就结婚，罗杰气得用胡子扎艾斯的脸，最后三个人一起哈哈大笑。  
“我没有。” 萨博随着一只飞过的水鸟转动视线，“我以为我没有。直到十岁的时候。”

小萨博的烧伤很严重。植皮是一方面，视力等功能退化更重要。小孩只知道疼，他睡不着，无意识地哭。护工没什么办法，能开的杜冷丁剂量很少。  
龙最初只是出于本不该有的愧疚来探望——但萨博对他仿佛有印随一样，最开始记忆模糊的那几个月，他坚持龙就是他父亲。这事克洛克代尔当年就开专栏嘲讽过。冷面无私的传媒铁臂，深夜跑去哄小孩。龙肩头趴着萨博一圈圈在走廊里转的视频卖了很高的价，后来又诉讼赔了很多钱——未成年人萨博在其中丑陋又憔悴，脑门和脚背上都挂过水。

收养手续过得很快。媒体煽风点火，想看龙的前妻去为儿子闹继承权。那位潇洒的网球运动员在赛后采访时愤怒地跟记者吼：“再问和网球无关的话题我就揍飞你。” 萨博回家的第一天收到了她的明信片，画了两只可爱的小猴子，写的是：“要和路飞好好相处哦！暑假到法国来玩！”

只有路飞有跟他好好相处。  
其他小孩害怕他的伤疤，像一个沉默的弗兰肯斯坦，而且随时会像他父亲一样，冲入人群，炸毁一切。

龙很忙，不是每一场心理咨询都能陪着一起去。  
没人能和萨博交流，他不在的时候萨博就坐在咨询室的椅子上，看天上的云，看满一个小时，回去和路飞搭乐高。  
医生很委婉地建议龙多抽一些时间，他开始随身带着萨博，开会、出差、出席晚宴、去山里露营。最初一年路飞都不太能看到父亲，被爷爷接回南方乡下去住，萨博却像龙的人形挂件一样随处可见。

有小报开始胡乱报道。儿童福利监督委员会做了四次详细调查，最后只能无奈地对龙表示同情和理解。有那么一次龙确实想过放弃。他有很多钱，钱能做到的事就不应该亲自动手。但萨博好像先知先觉一样，用柔软的手握住他的：“龙。你不能抛弃我。”

幼年萨博不明白那么多。他的脑子在爆炸里多少受到了损伤。皮肤可以一次次手术逐渐和常人无异。惊恐发作的那些瞬间全世界却只有一双手能让他安心。当他逐渐好转，发现自己越来越不需要这双手时，竟然长出了另一种害怕。

在一个夏日黄昏的婚礼上，萨博一直为这件事沉思：当我不再需要龙的时候，也就是他不再需要我的时候。  
他越这样怕，就越无法张开嘴，即使在最轻松自在的路飞面前，也像被掐住喉咙一样，连大笑都是无声的。

新人之一来自苏格兰，风笛声从远处传来，节奏很快，不是普遍时候的那种悠扬。草地上人们在欢快地跳舞，小萨博端着杯子蛋糕站在外面看，差不多年纪的小孩都牵在一起蹦蹦跳跳，他目光放空，不断地搜寻龙——那很好找，龙非常高大。  
但他的养父是从背后出现的，问他：”不喜欢跳舞吗？“  
萨博看一眼远处挤在一起的小孩子，摇摇头：”不会。“  
龙牵他的手，像后来很多时候一样，说：”可以学。我教你。“

萨博转了两圈就气喘吁吁了——他的肺也被冲击过，后来能恢复到甚至超过超越常人，除了龙能挖到的各种顶尖医疗团队，不得不说也是天生体质。  
龙停下来等他喘匀气，萨博从口袋里掏坚果给他吃。龙一遍剥壳一边问：”好玩吗？“ 萨博点点头，又重复说：”好玩。再来。“  
龙把坚果都剥好，放到萨博掌心：”你等一等。“ 他步子很大地往音乐歌舞中走。萨博追了两步又停下来，乖乖地啃坚果吃。

龙从乐队的那个白色小篷子里走出来的时候，舒缓的前奏一起响起。萨博看着他背对着最后一点天光跑近，整个世界字面意义上的只剩下他高大的养父。  
人群在很远的地方。龙重新牵好他的手：”这个很慢。“  
萨博点点头，把脚踩到龙的鞋上——这样他能够到龙的肋骨中间，头靠上去的时候正好感受到心跳。  
有一两颗星星出来得早，萨博侧着头看天边，想起电影里男女主角泡在冰水里的诀别，还想起早一些时候新郎和新娘流着眼泪宣誓，在接吻之后又笑起来。

直到死亡将我们分开。

他被龙带着轻柔地转圈圈，第三圈之后，萨博抬起头来，郑重地对龙说：”我要和你结婚。在一起。直到死亡将我们分开。“  
龙哈哈大笑，摩挲他的发顶：”那你要记住了，明年我会再检查一次。“

”我记住了。他忘了。“ 萨博疲惫地靠在艾斯肩上看天，闭上眼睛也是暖和的橘红色。”他第二年就忘了，一次也没有检查过。“  
”那是我真正爱他的第一秒。“ 萨博声音发涩，“我无法想象有一天会不爱他。只要那首该死的歌响起，我就只能看见他跑过来的那个夏天的黄昏。”  
艾斯笑了，喉头滚动，他亲了亲最好朋友的脸颊，说：“你等一等。” 他步子很大地往驾驶舱走。萨博迷惑地看着他的背影，总觉得似曾相识。

艾斯从小小的驾驶舱里钻出来的时候，同一首歌的前奏再次响起。密西根湖在河道入口处波光粼粼，夕阳一点点往下沉。艾斯像从湖上走来一样，所有的游客都坐着，只有他高大得像一位天神，头上奇怪的发型都像真正的雄狮一样威武。  
萨博的眼泪刷得就下来了。艾斯跑过来揽住他的腰，萨博回握住他的手，用龙教会他的舞步配合。他们鼻尖抵在一起，缠绵又轻柔地摇晃，有游客掏出手机来拍照，那对双胞胎女孩搂在一起窃窃私语，看着他们咯咯直笑。

艾斯也有一点想哭，他们转到萨博背对着密西根湖的那一面，他几乎是颤抖着说：“你知道吗？有些事情是没办法忘记的，只能覆盖掉，用一段新的。”  
他的吻和人一起压过来，两个人的泪水都被吃到嘴里，咸得发苦。萨博闭上眼睛，比任何一次都用力地搂紧他。  
周围有人开始鼓掌和喝彩，有两个小女孩的尖笑声被捂住。

萨博眼圈通红地放开他，两个人都大口地呼吸。密西根湖上的夕阳像火一样燃烧，萨博露出了这些天来第一个真心实意的笑容：“谢谢你。艾斯。”  
艾斯摇摇头，握住他的手，转过身去，两个人十指紧扣，并肩看亘古不变的日落，仿佛这世上千万对热恋又分散的情侣中的一对。

回到联合车站的时候，萨博放缓了脚步。他在楼梯上俯视着行色匆匆的旅客放空。艾斯回头来询问地望住他。  
“我改主意了。” 萨博说。他不能就这样放弃，十一年，四千个日夜，九万个小时，五十多万分钟和三亿四千多万秒。从那个黄昏开始，每一寸呼吸他都在等。等长大、等满十六、满十八、大学毕业，等年龄不再让龙惧怕，等向龙证明任何谣言都伤害不到自己，等他刚强果断的铁人养父补起这最后一点犹豫和心软。

这不是龙说一句「我爱克洛克代尔」就可以摧毁的。

“我不许婚礼进行。” 萨博眼里又浮现出那种高热病人才有的疯狂的亮光。  
艾斯往回跨上几级台阶握住他的手：“要去买炸药吗？”  
萨博扑哧笑出来，摇晃艾斯因为扎狮子发型而凌乱的黑发：“喔，艾斯，艾斯！没有你我可怎么办啊。我最好的朋友。”

他们当然没有犯罪。  
萨博拿不出切实可行的计划，他风风火火地冲回去，要找龙。在给予你二次生命和一度撑起你整个人生的人面前，很难有什么筹码——筹码是不必要的、被忽视的。萨博只有一颗真心，他必须反复掏出来展示。

入夜了。整个庄园都在一种紧张而兴奋的安静中。  
萨博冲进房子里吼龙的名字，管家说州长明天无法亲自出席，来提前祝贺，龙送客人去了。  
——那至少得绕半个小时才能回来。

“他们不办单身派对？” 艾斯随口问。  
“没有那种俗套的东西。” 管家显然被这种老房子着火一样的爱情感动了，“也没有婚前协议。记者都扒疯了。但就是这样，全部的婚姻文件只有一张申请书。”  
萨博刹住脚步：“我以为他们明天才去市政厅。”  
“去过了。” 管家有一点闪躲萨博的眼神，“明天是公示期的最后一天——正式生效。”

被欺瞒的愤怒瞬间点燃了萨博，他冲进走廊里。艾斯跟在后面，看到他用力锤了一下墙壁。血从淡金色壁纸和他的手背中间滴落下来。  
他几乎是踢开了书房的门，艾斯进去的时候他胡乱地把沙发靠垫扔到地上：“一个月！整整！一个！月！他非要等到最后三天才告诉我？！” 艾斯搂住他四处挥舞的双手。萨博把下唇咬出血，脱力地小声说：“都是骗子。他为什么不干脆给我一刀？”

事情没有到这里就结束。  
艾斯站在角落里看萨博冷静而有力地扯烂每一个带锁的抽屉、柜子，最后掀开那副有卡普、龙、路飞和萨博的全家福——小路飞骑在卡普肩上露出牙齿大笑，小萨博紧紧勾住龙的脖子，只有侧脸看镜头。

那背后是一个不大的保险箱。萨博面无表情地输入自己的生日——十岁的时候他从学校捧回第一个安慰的「最灿烂笑容奖」，兴奋到不知怎么办才好，摆在哪里都怕摔，龙替他放进这里，并把密码改成小萨博已经忘掉的那个日子。  
柜门滴答一声，清脆地弹开。萨博看了一眼角落里那个丑陋的机器人——十六岁时候他和艾斯一起做的、获奖了的、会给自己刮胡子的龙。乱七八糟的文件最上层，就是那张薄薄的纸。

他把它抽出来。手上干涸的血迹把边缘染得毛毛的。  
艾斯完全没有阻止。萨博很细很慢地把结婚申请书撕得粉碎——龙的签名被小心裁下来，萨博举起来看了又看，一口吞掉。

龙和克洛克代尔回来的时候，后者一副早有预料的表情。  
他们三个堵在门口，萨博在空荡荡的沙发上坐着，头埋在双手里，偶尔轻轻颤抖。龙要往前走，艾斯对他怒目而视，大有你敢上前我就揍死你的意思。  
抽了两分钟雪茄之后，克洛克代尔拍拍大衣上并不存在的灰，把龙和艾斯赶出去、关上门，嘟囔着：“行了。多大点事。”

他把脚下的碎纸踢开一点，坐在对面的沙发上，翘着腿，继续抽雪茄。窗外不知名的鸟儿叫了两声，萨博嘶哑着伸出一只手：“好吃吗？”  
克洛克代尔歪嘴笑，挤过去跟他并排坐在一起，取下雪茄递过去，萨博盯了雪茄一会，又盯了克洛克代尔的眼睛一会，接过来，深深地吸了一口。克洛克代尔大笑着拍他的背：“别入肺，在口腔里品。”  
萨博把眼角的一点泪抹掉，重新吸了一口，仰躺回去慢慢回味。克洛克代尔从他指尖把雪茄又拿回去，他们这么换来换去抽，差不多燃尽的时候，萨博哑着嗓子说：“他爱的是我。一直都是。”

“我知道。” 克洛克代尔也仰躺回去摊开双臂，”你是他儿子嘛。“  
”不是那样。“ 萨博不是很用力地反驳，”不只是那样。“

”哈。“ 「恶毒的」继父发出了真正的嘲笑，”就因为他对着你十六岁的照片射精？“  
萨博震惊地爬起来，愤怒地瞪他。  
克洛克代尔并不示弱地笑了：”你没有过吗？对着石头都能发情的时候？“ 他虚指了指萨博的下身：”听说你在加州玩得很嗨啊。“

”那不一样！“ 萨博在心底呐喊。  
”当然不一样。“ 克洛克代尔好像听到了他没喊出来的话，”因为那根本不是你。“  
萨博的蓝眼睛像碎掉的天空一样不可置信地望着他，克洛克代尔觉得自己很残忍，但他依然站起来，第二次掀开那副全家福，在角落的机器人脚下抽出一张照片。

萨博颤抖着手接过来。是一个甜美可爱的金发男孩，蓝眼睛，举着奖牌笑，上半张脸都很像萨博，但渔网袜和兔子尾巴点明了这只是什么情趣扮演。  
”色情明星，没见过吗？“ 克洛克代尔把打火机转来转去，”他一直都知道。你从窗台上看到了、误会了。很难解释……只能扔到柜子里积灰。他躲了一两年都躲不掉，约个女人就把你气到加州去了，三年没回来。很聪明吧？我出的主意。“

萨博的泪水在眼圈里打转，他想起那些自己单方面以为在约会的日子——暑假的第一天晚上他爬到龙的床上，求龙操他。沉默的养父用被子把他裹好，像小时候一样亲吻萨博的金发，说：”你太小了。“ 第二天龙就飞回芝加哥上班，佛罗里达蔚蓝的海滩上只留下一个被晒成焦炭的萨博。

“不……” 他说不出完整的句子，“你们。”  
“我们在那之前就开始约会。正式的那种。” 克洛克代尔真正地可怜他，“更早的时候，早到你还没有这个。” 他像龙和艾斯常做的那样摸萨博眼角的疤痕，“就已经操过好多遍。”

萨博抽噎着问：“为什么。这么多年？我看到你们在晚宴后台打架，很多次。”  
克洛克代尔剪开第二支雪茄，慢慢旋转着看它燃烧：“打完架又做爱。不为什么。真爱是不讲道理的。你不知道自己什么时候会爱上什么人——可能较劲、打架、做爱、竞争甚至互相仇视了十几年。有一天给煎蛋加黑胡椒的时候，突然就想过一辈子。”  
他转过来把全新的雪茄递给萨博：“我很幸运。那一天龙也想过一辈子。” 「恶毒的」继父像个真正的父亲一样慈爱地揉乱萨博的金发：“但愿有一天，你也会懂得。”

萨博把眼泪憋回去，颤抖着拒绝了雪茄：“我要打个电话。”  
克洛克代尔看着他往外走，喊：“不用了，裁缝就在楼上等你。”

龙和艾斯等在门口。萨博目不斜视地抱住他最好的朋友：“我好饿。”  
艾斯拖着他踢踢踏踏地往餐厅挪。龙望了他们的背影几秒钟，走进来把克洛克代尔的雪茄夺走、熄灭：“少抽一点。”  
克洛克代尔把那张艳俗的照片很用力地摔到茶几上，他把那个可怜的、丑陋的机器人握在手中，掀开西装，抽出真正的那一张——十六岁的萨博刚刚和最好的朋友一起赢下第一个机器人比赛的奖，他把奖牌举得很高，笑得非常灿烂。

“那这个怎么办？” 克洛克代尔问他的老对手、炮友、未婚夫、此生挚爱。  
龙非常疲惫地亲他，头埋在他怀里：“我爱你。一切都任由你处置——包括我所有的罪和错误。”  
克洛克代尔用那种经典的冷笑回应他：“就摆在那儿呗。” 他往前跨几步，拉开橱柜大门，拿一个空的相框，把十六岁的萨博好好摆起来——和十几张其他人的一起，在钓到大鱼的卡普和拖着鼻涕的路飞中间，正如天生就应该在那里。

“你还爱我对不对？” 一向表情冷硬的传媒巨亨用小猫一样虚弱的声音哼哼。  
克洛克代尔把他踢开，又把雪茄捡回来抽：“蜜月我要去撒哈拉。全部订好了。”  
“那秘鲁怎么办？” 龙不是很用力地反驳，他跟过去一起窝在沙发上，挤得紧紧的：“我爱你。”  
克洛克代尔把雪茄猛得塞到他嘴里，龙被呛得咳了一声，两个人在浓郁的烟草味道里接吻，发出咯咯的笑声。

折返回来要为结婚申请书道歉的萨博立在门后，他闭上眼睛的时候泪水无声地冲刷掉一切，回到餐厅时连艾斯都看不出什么了。

他们吃了很多。裁缝再来改礼服的时候，收小的腰又稍微有点紧了。  
“没关系。” 萨博还在啃苹果，“我明天早上少吃一点。”  
“不要紧，X先生今晚住在这里，明早吃完再改一下也可以。” 龙从门外进来，跟裁缝点头致意。

萨博以为一切都过去了。然而龙走到他跟前的时候还是鼻头发酸。  
龙站近了，低头吻他的额头：“我永远爱你。和过去十一年里的每一天一样。”  
裁缝往后退一点，艾斯躺在沙发上用汽车杂志死死盖住自己的脸。

萨博含着泪笑：“新婚快乐。爸爸。”  
龙有点惊讶地看他，这是萨博从混乱的记忆里醒来后，十一年里第一次喊他爸爸。萨博理理龙的领肩：“别担心。我明天会把戒指好好送到的。”  
“克洛克代尔，他，” 龙突然没头没尾地这样说：“他很好。”

萨博看着他像青少年一样急于和全世界分享爱意的养父，想起十六岁的夜晚跳到艾斯床上去打滚的自己，胸口又闷又涨：“我知道。 你也很好。”

这天晚上，萨博失魂落魄又重获新生。月亮挂得很高，他照样睡不着，跟昨天一样，踮着光脚下楼，龙要献给挚爱的戒指就在他睡衣口袋里蹦来蹦去。  
书房里他们的全家福很快要再换一张，再加一个人。  
萨博盘腿坐在它下面，玩克洛克代尔落在这里的打火机，一根接一根地抽他昂贵的雪茄。

艾斯找过来的时候，满地都是乱七八糟的灰。他跟萨博并排坐在一起，萨博把手上的那一根递给他吸。  
很久以后萨博开口说话：”我们相爱过。很久以前。但是时间不对。“  
艾斯搂住他的肩。月亮被一朵厚厚的云挡住，室内暗了下来，萨博湿漉漉地开口：”能让人好好说爱的时机可能只有那么一个。过去了就永远都不在了。“ 月亮又从云后面露出来，光辉继续撒在萨博漂亮的湿润的脸上，他把左手伸出来，自己给自己戴上那枚要「错」付他人的戒指。

外面的芍药开得很好，和萨博的皮肤反射着一样的光泽。艾斯突然就有冲动，要把一切都说给他听。说十六岁的自己怎么追寻着他追寻龙的目光，说他对一切金色和蓝色事物不理智的爱，说他左臂的纹身不是因为纹错才多了一个打叉的S，说转会到旧金山的机缘是萨博在酒吧门口跟陌生男人抛的媚眼，说萨博第一次用那种吻法吻他的时候自己如何硬得想哭。

但萨博倏得一下爬了起来。他拉开橱柜，把几个小时前克洛克代尔刚刚放进去的那张照片取出来，用打火机点燃。  
“那就这样吧。” 他对来抢照片的艾斯说。  
两个人默默看着，那张小小的纸片很快烧尽，变成雪茄灰烬里不起眼的一小堆。

萨博把打火机扔回茶几上，发出清脆的一声。  
“回去睡觉吧。我最好的朋友。” 他转过头来搂住艾斯拍拍他，“谢谢你陪着我。再有十几个小时就解脱啦。”

他们各自回去，下定决心，最后一次想着不同的人手淫、射精，然后入睡。  
月亮从两个阳台上照进去，他们都看不到另一边的那个。

清早六点，乐队、餐厅都已经就位。凉爽的晨雾里每个人都紧张兮兮又喜气洋洋地跑来跑去。  
萨博在房间里磨蹭了一个多小时，什么方法都试过了，就是取不下来。  
他真实地想哭，把过敏时戴的棕色手套找出来戴上，慌乱地跑出去找艾斯。

早餐时间，在吃饭的地方都看不见艾斯。他在草坪里跑过去的时候，刚刚到家的路飞跳到他身上来，用刚吸完氦气的尖细声音喊他：“萨博！你不要难过，我吹气球给你玩！”  
萨博用了很大的力气才把橡皮猴一样的弟弟撕下去：“去吹你的气球吧！艾斯在哪里？”  
路飞抓抓脑袋：“没看到啊。你真的不要气球吗？” 他不由分说地在萨博手腕上系了一个小熊的：“人太多了。我看到艾斯会告诉他的！手上戴着小熊的萨博在找他。”  
萨博本来要解掉的，他又顿住：“那你看到他，给他也系个一样的。”  
他时常脱线的弟弟突然莫名地显得靠谱。

萨博不那么心慌了。他放缓脚步在慢慢多起来的宾客里走来走去，有人跟他打招呼也停下来聊两句，几个青少年看着他手上的气球笑，萨博点点头：“在后面草坪那里可以领。”  
大概半个小时后有十几个其他气球随着人的走动在会场里飘。

两只小熊碰到一起的时候，艾斯问他：“你在找我？” 又看看手上的手套：“又过敏吗？”  
萨博把他扯到灌木丛后面蹲下来，摘掉手套跟他看：“我该怎么办？取不下来。什么都试过了，油、肥皂水、棉线。” 他快哭了，“天呐我搞砸了一切。龙会恨我一辈子的。克洛克代尔也是。昨天还撕了他们的结婚申请书。”  
“萨博。” 艾斯喊他的名字。  
但萨博听不见一样，他继续摇晃艾斯的肩膀：“克洛克代尔怎么还没有一枪毙了我？还有一个半小时，我去哪里找一个替代品？这个是定制的。” 他又把手伸出去对着太阳看戒指：“我完蛋了。艾斯。我完蛋了。”  
“萨博！” 艾斯加重语气喊了第二次。萨博愣下来，眼泪汪汪地看他：“嗯？”

他最好的朋友凑过来，摁住他的左手，用嘴含住整根无名指，他的舌尖在指根和缝隙间舔，萨博屏住了呼吸。  
十几秒之后，艾斯抬起头来，从舌尖上吐出那枚昂贵的、美丽的戒指，他用手把它取下来，对着阳光看：“别担心。你看，一切都会有办法的。”  
萨博呆呆地和他对视，两个人都笑了。萨博清了清嗓子爬起来，抚摸着他的眉骨说：“真有你的。刚才都硬了。”  
艾斯作势要踢他。他们打打闹闹地回到房间里，换衣服、做最后一点发型。

婚礼很完美。连克洛克代尔这样的细节狂魔也挑不出毛病的那种。  
他们在市政厅临时改了预约内容，重新做了一遍申请。出来的时候萨博给他们撒花，艾斯负责摁住路飞不让他扑出去。

萨博把戒指交给龙的时候，他强大、无所畏惧的养父在轻轻发抖。萨博安抚地拍他的手腕。龙永远不会因为我这样。这可能就是，他注定要跟别人结婚的理由。

在新人宣誓、宴会开始后，萨博第二个起来致辞。他说话的时候一开始看着克洛克代尔，后来看着所有的宾客，最后终于看向了龙。  
艾斯坐在角落里，看他最好的朋友握着话筒眼含泪光地发言，萨博说：“这是我第一次参加这么重要的婚礼——不是有太多人有机会参加父亲的婚礼的。”  
艾斯跟宾客们一起笑起来。萨博接着讲：“呃，可能惹出了一些麻烦。” 他说这话的时候望着克洛克代尔，用眼神说对不起，“不过，hey，这恐怕就是当儿子的主要职责——给我们无所不能的父亲们增加一些麻烦，比如文件工作。” 路飞这时候在人群的笑声里高喊：“肉！肉！” 被卡普一巴掌拍了回去。  
“相信很多人和我一样，从未想过两位传媒业最大的对头会走到结婚这一步。Jesus，可能今年才是世界末日吧。” 他抹了抹额头，大家又开始哄堂大笑。  
“不过有一个人讲得很对，真爱就是这样不讲道理的，它很少来，很多时候也不合时宜，很快就走了。抓住它，把它变成长久的幸福需要非常非常非常非常非常多的幸运。” 他一个比一个慢地讲「非常」。龙和克洛克代尔在这句话里笑着对视，轻轻地交换了一个吻。  
“所以我很荣幸能和大家一起，见证这一份。祝你们不辜负这份爱，每一天都和第一天一样，直到生命尽头。” 有年轻人开始吹口哨。  
萨博吞咽了一下，把最后一句话讲完：“我也代表蒙奇·D家里的每一个人——这可指望不上他们记得说，谢谢你，克洛克代尔，只有你能给龙那些我们给不了的爱和幸福。” 卡普在撅嘴，路飞吞了一块三文鱼，东张西望地问：“记得说什么？”

最后一位致辞的人是路飞，他跳到椅子上，敲着盘子大喊：“快乐！祝福！宴会！肉！肉！肉！”

萨博走过来坐在艾斯旁边，感叹：“天呐，我一定不要办什么婚礼。光是看着路飞不要乱来就能累死。”  
艾斯侧过头去看他，背景的花柱把萨博的轮廓衬得很温柔：“那就不要邀请路飞。”  
“哈哈哈。” 萨博笑着捂住艾斯的嘴：“别让他听到，会撒赖大哭的。” 他又停下来狐疑地问：“你不会连我也不邀请吧？”  
艾斯把他的手扯下来吻：“不会。” 我没法想象没有你的婚礼。

午后太阳不那么晒的时候大家一起把新人送上车——他们的航班在两个小时后，撒哈拉的骆驼、帐篷和酒都已经备好了。  
剩下的人在草坪上继续afterparty，萨博不得不打起精神来招待客人、确定各项流程。卡普和他的老战友抱在一起边喝边哭，路飞吃饱之后抢了乐队的麦，唱了一首荒腔走板的南太平洋小调，还怪好听的。

他直到黄昏的时候才有功夫坐下来好好地吃一会东西。艾斯在旁边安静地喝酒等他。  
“你吃饱了？” 萨博问艾斯，“辛苦你了。想要什么礼物吗？” 他昂头点一点远处的白色篷子：“你随便挑，龙他们不会在意的。好像有一个汤姆·布拉迪签名的球。”  
艾斯摇摇头，继续很认真地看萨博吃饭。

“我脸上有东西吗？” 萨博问他。  
那首歌又响起来了，一些本来在歇息的宾客跳起来抱到一起。萨博边咽意面边笑：“哈，我们的歌。”  
“是「我们」的歌。” 艾斯把他的叉子夺过来放下，强迫萨博和他搂在一起。他最好的朋友脾气很软地搂住他开始跳舞，趴在艾斯肩头重复轻轻点头。  
他们摇摆着旋转到开阔一点的地方，晚风从某一个方向吹来，玫瑰的香气还没有散尽。  
艾斯把他抛开又转回来接住，萨博哈哈大笑，艾斯把他揽在怀里从嘴角的番茄汁亲起。萨博不太好意思这样接吻，但艾斯从未如此强势过，他只好有点迷惑地顺从。

音乐快结束的时候艾斯才停下来，萨博摸他的黑发：“你怎么了？”  
他最好的朋友红着眼圈看他：“我不能再见你了，萨博。我爱你，从十六岁就是。想结婚，一辈子的那种。但你从未爱过我，一丁点也没有。”  
萨博在音乐褪去的寂静里呆呆地伫立在原地，艾斯高大的背影在草坪上渐渐变成一个小黑点。他刚转身的时候萨博迈了两步要追——但他看到艾斯边跑边昂起了头，像在球场上止住鼻血那样。

他在哭。  
萨博也要哭了。

他们有大半年没再见面。即使就在同一座城市里生活。  
萨博找过艾斯很多次，去敲他的房门，打电话，弹视频，在比赛场馆外面等他——一次也没有得到回应。

其实他也不知道要说什么。  
“我们不能回到从前吗？” 这不太对，一旦知道一方抱着真正的爱。萨博知道那是什么感觉，他每一寸都体会过。  
“我也爱你。我们可以像情侣一样开始约会。” 这也不太对。我确实爱他。萨博跟自己说。性也很合适——他跟艾斯搞在一起之后就再也懒得去找别人了。我们是最好的朋友，世界上恐怕没有人比他们更了解彼此。路飞也不行。

但这跟「爱」还差什么呢？  
萨博痛苦地闭上眼睛。感恩节的时候艾斯也不肯回去，路飞听说他们半年没有见面，大吃一惊，嚷嚷得全家都知道了。  
克洛克代尔在切火鸡的时候调笑他：“需要帮忙吗？” 萨博不小心把盘子捏烂了。

「恶毒」的继父继续感叹：“我猜也不需要。你们都年轻嘛，有的是时间折腾。”  
萨博很认真地抬头问他：“如果你跟龙二十一岁就能在一起，会怎样？你愿意吗？”  
分蔬菜的龙露出那种偷听的神色，克洛克代尔摇摇头：“我不知道。早一步晚一步都不对。现在这样就很好。” 说最后一句话的时候他跟龙对视，对方悄悄红了耳朵。

晚餐的中间龙问萨博：“真的不需要吗？圣诞节，我可以邀请他过来过。寄过去的那种——应该不会拒绝，吧？”  
萨博摇摇头：“他不会。别让他为难了。”  
但他私底下还是发了条消息问艾斯：“圣诞节一个人吗？我也留旧金山。一个人。”

他以为艾斯不会回的。但艾斯很快地回复过来：“有比赛。”  
萨博从床上爬起来，走到爬满蔷薇的那个阳台上去打电话——他们应该要在这里接吻才对，但一次也没有。  
有一点点细雪飘下来，他刚从暖气里出来还不觉得冷。艾斯很快接通电话，背景里很热闹，一大群人在笑和闹：”嗨？“  
”是我。我是萨博。“ 他紧张地把左脚踩到右脚上。  
艾斯低低地笑了一声，”我知道你是。“ 他好像在移动，萨博听到关门的声音，然后吵闹声变小了。  
”你在朋友家里过节？“ 萨博问。露玖去世之后艾斯成了蒙其·D家的编外成员，每一个节日都和他们在一起。萨博真的非常不习惯没有艾斯的节日，那整个都褪色了。  
”对。嗯。“ 艾斯沉默了一会，好像在下决心，”男朋友家里。“

”是吗！恭喜你。“ 萨博没想到这些话其实那么容易说出口，”在哪里认识的？“  
”记者。追我的报道很多年了。“ 艾斯补充，”你也见过的。“

萨博回忆了一圈——他记人名和脸都比较困难，可能是那场爆炸的后遗症之一——抱歉地说：”对不起，我记不太清。“  
”没关系。“ 艾斯笑了，”圣诞节一个人？请你过来玩。我们新年打算养只狗。已经订好了。趁它还没来，你不用戴手套了。“  
”好。“ 萨博冲着夜空点头，”那……就这样？“  
”哈哈，好。就这样。“ 艾斯的声音听起来还是那么温柔。  
”等一等。“ 萨博又喊，他深吸了一口气，”我爱你。艾斯。“  
艾斯静默地呼吸了两声，像末日审判前天使的吟唱，好人上天堂，坏人下地狱，他轻轻地说：”我也爱你。萨博。你是我最好的朋友。“  
萨博哭了出来。他摁掉电话，现在他在地狱里了。但地狱里至少不该这么寒冷，他的脸都冻僵了。

这个消息好像摧毁了萨博的心智。  
他好长时间没办法做任何事，毕业作品的进度堆积在那里，但因为是年末，一个接一个的假期，导师也没来催。  
圣诞节他没有回家，也没去见艾斯——他在艾斯发来的那个地址下转了几圈，彩灯布置得浮夸又炫目，不是他们任何一个的风格。站得很远都能看到窗户顶端透出来的圣诞树上的伯利恒之星。萨博都没有走近。龙把他的视力恢复得太好了，门口那块「Sweet Home of Ace & xxx & 一只狗头」的木牌让人厌恶地显眼。  
他缩回家里，每个地方都有艾斯和他曾经做过爱的记忆。衣橱里还有好几件艾斯的衣服，他一件接一件，全都套在身上，像一个臃肿的木偶，抱着最大号的沙拉碗啃薯片。

不能就这样算了。  
他昼夜颠倒地打了一周游戏。这年的最后一天下了很大的雪，他没有拉开窗帘都能看到耀眼的雪地反光。  
萨博走到窗户跟前，扯开帘子，被光刺得用手挡住眼睛。他嗅袖子的味道，又脱下来闻领口和腋下。没有艾斯的味道了——其实从一开始就没有。

冰箱里的速食吃光了。萨博饥饿地躺倒在沙发上思考人生。  
哐哐哐的砸门声把他惊起来。萨博神游天外地打开，艾斯和两个警察站在门外，他最好的朋友看上去想活吃了他。

“你他妈的！电话呢！” 艾斯在他垃圾堆一样的沙发上乱翻。个子矮一点的那个警察掏出一张表格来问东问西，萨博迷迷糊糊地回答他。  
极端天气让万年无雪的加州也积了厚厚的雪——而萨博还以为他在芝加哥。没经历过雪灾的旧金山陷入了一些显而易见的混乱。艾斯联系不上萨博，他今天才知道萨博从感恩节后就没再回家。所有人都联系不上萨博——导师甚至给紧急联系人，也就是艾斯，打了电话。

半个小时后萨博立在客厅中央看艾斯打扫卫生，他又想哭又想笑，尴尬地开口说：“没想到呢。这儿也会下雪。还这么大。”  
艾斯不理他，萨博继续嘟囔：”外面很糟糕吗？我都没有出门。也没看新闻。也没吃的了。“  
艾斯走过去打开冰箱来看，又很重地合上。萨博给自己解围一样地开玩笑：“是不是很像世界末日？” 没有人说话，长久的静默之后，萨博声音嘶哑地说：”要是真的世界末日就好了。我们就困在这里。谁也别想出去。也是一辈子。“

艾斯走过来，萨博以为他要抱他。但他最好的朋友把他推到浴室里去，放开热水，面无表情地说：“你在发臭。”

发臭的萨博洗了很久才出来。房间里干干净净的，冰箱也被塞满了。拉面形状的冰箱贴上压着一张字条——那还是他们前年春假一起去大阪捞金鱼赢的。艾斯和外表不符的幼稚字体圆圆地写着：“记得吃。记得接电话。随他们去报警。我不会再来了。”

萨博把这张小小的纸条取下来，像当初吃掉龙在结婚申请书上的签名一样，咀嚼干净。  
他现在知道了，最好的朋友、性，和爱情差的那一丁点东西，是疼。

新年开始萨博换了一个人。他列在白板上的New Year Resolution只有三个字母，是艾斯的名字。  
他像个疯狂的球迷，追艾斯的每一场比赛和训练，在那种一天只有一两趟航班的小机场得以和艾斯靠得很近——他的队友们都认识萨博，还以为他来兼职几天助理，这在运动明星里并不少见。

从「生日快乐」开始，艾斯每天都能收到一封萨博的邮件，回忆他们小时候的事，念叨今天的天气，点评时事新闻，给艾斯寄衣服的订单号、列搭配的单子。和邮件一起来的还有每天的鲜花，每张卡片都是他手写的情诗。  
艾斯的记者男友很快就受不了了，他避开艾斯约萨博见面，直言不讳地说：“你这样是错的。”  
萨博看着他跟自己一样的蓝眼睛，笑着说：“没有爱是错的。只是时间不对。”  
记者还要讲什么，萨博干脆利落地痛击他：“艾斯爱我。你们在一起才是错的。” 他被热巧克力泼了一头一身。周围的人转过来看他，萨博跟他们微笑，用纸巾把自己擦干净。保持着同样的微笑回到车上才闭上眼睛喘息。

他最好的朋友心思冷酷，手段残忍。  
艾斯把萨博买的衣服都原封不动地退回来，鲜花也扔掉，萨博就躲在他们俱乐部外面等，送花的人每天都出来，重复告诉他，那些卡片没有被打开过。  
他坚持不懈，生日的那一天，春天理论上已经到了。萨博以为艾斯会继续将他当空气，不会出现。  
然而艾斯和他的另外几个朋友一起办了个小派对，点蜡烛、切蛋糕，萨博许完愿之后死死地盯着艾斯。他们都知道那是什么愿望。

人都走得差不多的时候艾斯留下来帮忙打扫卫生，深夜电台在播报交通路况和足球联赛职业赛的赛况——这项运动在这里不受欢迎，但萨博记得他们小时候每一个进球的欢喜。  
“你最近怎么样？” 萨博问，“比赛？胃口？性生活？”  
艾斯点点头：“都挺好。”  
“我想也是。” 萨博笑。

他们沉默地把最后一个垃圾袋扎紧，挤到一起洗手。萨博抽一个刚洗好的杯子给艾斯倒水喝。  
那首歌永远不合时宜地响起，萨博想摁掉电台。艾斯拦住他。他们扭打在一起，最后变成紧紧的拥抱，随着音乐轻轻摇晃着。  
“这真的变成我们的歌了。” 萨博苦笑，他问：“为什么？我现在看得懂了。” 你明明爱的是我。  
“你只是害怕失去我。” 艾斯从背后拍他心脏的位置，“和当初害怕失去龙一样。从一种迷恋跳到另一种，有什么意义吗？只是移情而已。”  
萨博在心底尖叫着反驳他，但他像小时候一样无法张口说话。  
“我还是你最好的朋友。这一点永远都不会变。” 艾斯最后亲吻了他的脸颊，带着三个大垃圾袋离开。

他想做最好的朋友。那就是。  
萨博表现得很完美。他们和以前一样——除了不再上床。周末去扫荡新开的餐厅，看艾斯邀请他去的那些重要的比赛，排每一个想看的新电影的首映，为喜欢的角色吵到互相扔爆米花；抢最新的游戏大作，请假凑时间一起通宵玩，艾斯的记者男友会送果盘过来并和他接吻，萨博咯咯笑着拍过几张，洗出来挂在他们客厅墙上最中间的位置。  
他们各自的生活都过得不错。艾斯连胜十三场了，萨博的毕业展到了最后的时刻，导师和他自己都很满意，克洛克代尔也是——他最终还是加入了那个线上艺术的项目。  
萨博送了两张票给艾斯，他和记者一起来看。艾斯昏昏欲睡，记者却很兴奋、大力赞赏。萨博指指自己的喉咙，抱歉因为咽炎无法和他进一步交流。

他们回家的时候记者男友问艾斯：“萨博的咽炎还没好吗？一个多月了有？”  
艾斯瞪大眼睛问他：“什么咽炎？”  
他金发的男友翻了个白眼回答他：“他没法说话啊。”

艾斯罕见地失眠了。他在五月温柔的夜风里辗转反侧，不知道该怎么问出口。

一周后是萨博的毕业典礼。  
艾斯陪着萨博，看他跟很多人合影，确实都没有张口说话。  
蓝花楹开满整条路，萨博喋喋不休地讲着业界对他毕业作品的评价，艾斯倒退着走，看他金色的眼睛。萨博突然停下来，跟他说：“艾斯，我要搬回去了。克洛克代尔那边，有很多很好的合作对象。”  
艾斯猛地停住，萨博差一点撞到他身上：“你不告诉我？”  
“你一直有比赛嘛。” 萨博后退两步，“而且我也是上周才想好的。”  
艾斯握住他的手，加州五月的阳光已经足够热和灿烂，他们都有点汗津津的，问：“那你什么时候走？”

“三天后。” 萨博拖住他往前走，“还要打扫和退掉工作室。最近几天也住那里——估计得扣一大笔押金。”  
艾斯跟他一起笑起来，他们都知道那间可怜的房子被糟蹋得多惨。  
“航班号给我，我来送你。” 分开的时候艾斯这么说，萨博用「这还用讲」的表情点头。

很多年以后艾斯会感谢这一天。命运有很多暗藏的机关，错过一个，可能丢掉的就是整个人生。  
艾斯把萨博发给他的航班号贴到提醒事项里，他少粘了一个P.M.，所以三天后的一大早，他就乘电车到了萨博的工作室楼下。  
敲门了很久也没人来开，他又打电话，铃声在门里响起来，萨博在那头发出呜呜的含混声音。艾斯慌极了，最近这个街区有两起砸烂汽车的抢劫案。他后退一大步，拿出在球场上冲撞的精神，撞那扇薄薄的木门。

萨博非常窘迫地站在空荡荡的屋子中央，他同样空荡荡的工作台上摆着一个新鲜的冰雕——在跟他接吻。  
艾斯爆发出大笑，萨博的嘴被黏在那坨冰块上，扯得老长。他愤怒地冲艾斯挥舞手中的刻刀。  
“你是五岁吗？” 艾斯哭笑不得地问，“以前没有舔够？” 芝加哥的冬天，屋顶上时常挂下来冰棱，他们还一起捉弄过可怜的路飞。  
萨博更生气了，抬腿来踢他。艾斯躲开来，去找容器盛热水来。  
但这屋子空荡荡的，什么都打包收好了。

艾斯一边翻箱倒柜，一边点评萨博的墙壁：“怎么这么多钉子印？以前都没有。”  
他看到窗那边墙上还有什么涂鸦——就是他以前经常拿清水乱画的地方，就走过去看，萨博喊了一声，但他也听不清。  
艾斯在窗边顿住了，那是「芝加哥一日游」那天那个小女孩画的狮子发型的他自己，萨博重新涂了一遍在墙上，像展览里那样框起来，下面用炭笔写着标签。

 **Monkey·D·Sabo**  
American, 200x -

 _ **The one I love most but hurt**_ , 202x

Chalk on the wall  
Collection of my lifelong memory

艾斯一言不发地往回走，他把萨博打包好要寄走的几个纸箱拆开，没有找到杯子，第三个箱子里是照片，每一张角落上都有钉子孔——全都是他，各种角度、各种背景，好多是这几个月的比赛。他把照片放回去，手上有铅笔灰，那些照片的背后都写的有字。艾斯一张也没看，把箱子又好好地合拢。

萨博已经万念俱灰地闭上了眼。他最好的朋友转身从那扇被撞烂的门里离开了。他哭不出来。  
我又搞砸了一切。我应该退掉机票，从金门大桥上跳下去。

他在计算太阳多久会把这块该死的冰烤化。我就不该手痒痒，最后一块冰就该扔进浴缸里用热水冲掉。  
天啦。  
他又突然想起来什么，努力扯得更开一点，仔细观察这坨该死的冰雕还能不能看出是谁的模样。  
他都没法嘴硬说是大卫——那发型差太多了。

在萨博胡思乱想的时候艾斯又回来了，他手里有两罐可乐，一罐在上楼的时候喝掉了。现在他用这个空罐子接来温水，一遍遍地冲萨博和冰雕贴在一起的嘴和舌头。  
大概五分钟之后萨博获得了解脱，他想说话，但艾斯过来封住了他的唇。  
因为被冻得有点木，萨博吻了很久之后才尝出点可乐的甜味。

唇分后他们眼圈都有点红地对视着。艾斯深深地叹了一口气，又吻了回去。  
萨博心底怀着一些害怕，不敢先开口。  
艾斯停下来问：“飞机是11点的？”  
“嗯。” 萨博点头，“晚上。”  
艾斯了然地摇摇头，他像小时候一样捏捏萨博的脸颊：“那我先回去，晚上再来。”  
“我送你。” 萨博抓了钥匙走，但那扇破烂的门让这个动作显得很搞笑。  
艾斯指指满地的行李，意思是你不该离开它们。  
萨博坚持要送，他敲了邻居的门，老太太很和蔼地搬了张椅子到他空荡荡的房间里来坐着。

他们一前一后地下楼，旧金山倾斜的马路那端是蔚蓝的海水。天特别高，没有云，蓝花楹一树一树地开着。天气热得人只想跳到水里去。  
电车到的时候艾斯站到后门那里，搂着栏杆跟萨博说：“回去吧。”  
萨博点点头，车开起来。萨博看着艾斯要转头的背影——像一年前婚礼上要消失的那个一样，他的眼泪蹦出来，拔腿跟在后面，边跑边喊：“艾斯！艾斯！”  
艾斯探出来头来，风把他的头发吹得乱七八糟。他最好的朋友哭着大吼：”艾斯！我爱你！和我结婚，求你了！”  
艾斯把手圈成喇叭状，大半个身子都探在车外：“好！”

他随电车一起消失在转弯的街角。萨博停下来撑住膝盖喘气，远处的大海温柔又沉默地看着他。萨博直起身体来，又哭又笑地走回去。  
邻居老太太递给他纸巾擦脸，夸赞说：“你男朋友很帅气。”  
萨博笑着纠正她：“不，是我丈夫。”

后面的故事没有什么必要再讲了。是俗套的那种婚礼喜剧。  
他们没有结婚——没有马上。艾斯花了挺长时间跟记者男友分手，双方为争夺伯恩山犬的抚养权差点大打出手。与此同时萨博在克洛克代尔手下遭受「恶毒继父」的工作「虐待」。  
红眼航班现在再熟悉不过了——更多是萨博在飞。他习惯熬夜，而且想念加州的阳光。  
婚礼策划从独立日磨到感恩节、圣诞节、新年都没定下来，在每一个团聚的节日餐桌上吵到不可开交。最后路飞崩溃地大吼：“就用克洛克代尔的那个不行嘛！！一模一样1都不用改！”  
他们接受了这个方案。克洛克代尔有整整一个月都用那种得意洋洋的语气和萨博说话。

“我现在是真的恨他了。” 萨博在更衣室里跟他的未婚夫接吻。超级碗在即，他们很快要进入封闭式训练了。  
“你会来看对不对？” 艾斯很想在这里干点什么，但害怕队友闯进来。  
“你会紧张我就不来。” 萨博把那几张门票放回去，艾斯又推回来：“我会，但你一定要来。一定。”

2月的第一个星期天，萨博知道他为什么「一定」要来了。他最好的朋友、最亲密的爱人，捧起奖杯后在全美观众面前对他跪地求婚，无人机在高空拼出「Marry Me」，两队球员都在起哄，全场的观众很快跟着一起。大荧幕上的萨博气得要爆炸了，但没办法说不——他也不想。  
无人机又排成另外的形状，拼「He said yes」。

这件事的直接后果是当晚艾斯被折磨得挺惨的，萨博用特制的蜡烛滴他的乳头，理由是：“我已经求过婚了。”  
艾斯谨记了七十年——不要给萨博他不知道的惊喜，尤其在很多人面前。

间接后果是萨博的作品销量剧增，很多完全不关心这方面的普通球迷喜欢来买他的雕塑，好像这也是偶像签名的一种。

婚礼还是在五月，还是那一个草坪。「那个你抛弃我的草坪」萨博这样命名，艾斯每一次都有点难堪地扑过来吻他，次数过多，他开始怀疑萨博只是想骗吻。  
仪式的前一天，他们重温了「芝加哥一日游」，在同一条航线上跳舞和亲吻。从桥下通过的时候，艾斯说：“旧金山下大雪的那天，你说，要真的是世界末日就好了。”  
萨博哼哼一声表示听到了。  
艾斯在阴影里抚摸他的金发：“我那时候也是这样想的。在这条船上。” 他抬头看向头顶的那些冰冷的铁桥，“要是像灾难电影里一样就好了，怪兽入侵、丧尸变异，或者外星人。这些桥都升起来，封掉。我们就困在小船上，全世界哪里都去不了。”  
萨博回吻他的雀斑：“我哪里也不会去了，除了你身边。”

这是真的，七十多年的岁月作证。

短番外 萨博给艾斯的邮件节选——1

虽然我也不知道我现在对你的感觉是什么。  
但是你说得对，我不能逼你经历我自己尝过的一样的痛苦。（艾斯批注：我没说过，你出现幻觉了。）  
在你走之后的这些时间里，我回忆了很多事情。虽然不知道，但能不能给我一个机会开始尝试、认真的约会？  
并且，看在上帝的份上，我对龙的fetish都已经过去了。上次看他的照片的时候，竟然会觉得伤疤有一些吓人，要是换成雀斑才可爱。

PS，你很成功，那该死的首歌响起的时候我想到的都是你了。


End file.
